Flying High
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: When Calleigh gets shot and a week later Ryan gets his eye surgery, can love be found in a couple of hospital rooms?


She breathed in the cold air. The only air she could breathe in. But the air was running out. The case of the glass coffin was closing. "Help!" she cried. "Somebody, please, help me!" Tears were running down her eyes. The air was running out.

"Help! Please! Help me!" Noone could hear her. Noone was in the empty room. "Please." The air was running out. Suddenly, she saw an outline running towards her. The outline became clearer. "Calleigh!" She recognized the name. "Calleigh! I'm here, Calleigh!"

"Ryan!" She was running out of air. She couldn't breathe. "Ryan! I-I can't breathe! Help me!"

"Oh my god! Calleigh!" He reached the coffin and smashed open the coffin. She took in a breath of fresh air. It wasn't cold. He held her close to her, having his shirt wet with her tears. "Shh." He was comforting her. "I'm here, Calleigh. I'm here, sweetie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Ryan." A loud bang was heard. She screamed. Suddenly, she felt something running on her cheek. It wasn't tears. "Ryan?" His grip loosened on her. She pulled away from what was left of his grip. Red blood was running all over his wet gray shirt.

She held out her arms while he fell in them. "Calleigh," he managed to let out. Tears were running down her eyes. "I love you." And those were his last words. His brown eyes rolled up in his head. "Ryan!"

"Calleigh. Calleigh, wake up." The name. It sounded so familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Ryan!" He let out his big smile to her. "You're awake!" he announced. "We were all so worried about you!"

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! I was waiting in the room, waiting for you to wake up. I fell asleep, when I heard you calling my name. I suspected the worst, I suspected that the killer was in here, trying to kill you for good. But he's in jail now, so I knew it wasn't him. I was just glad you're awake."

"You're dead. I thought you were dead."

"It was only a dream. Calleigh, it was only a dream." Ryan held out his hand and ran his fingers through her sunshine blond hair. "Calleigh, a gangster was selling drugs on the street. We caught him, but he didn't want anyone to find out, so he tried to shoot us. He missed me, but he shot you hard. You passed out."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a week."

"Have you been in here all this time?"

"Yes. Calleigh?"

"Yes Ryan?"

"What did you dream?"

"Ryan...oh, it was horrible. And strange. I was breathing in cold air, I-I was in a glass coffin. The cover was closing. Then, you were running to the glass coffin. It closed when you came, but you smashed it open with your hand. You held me close to you, you let me cry on your chest, but, you-you got shot and...died."

"Calleigh. Oh, Calleigh. Nothing happened to me." He moved closer to her and pulled her close to where her head was on his chest. Just like in her dream. "Nothing happened to me. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Ryan...something might happen to you."

"What is it?"

"Your eye. You...you need the surgery. You might be blind."

"Calleigh. Shh, Calleigh, everything's going to be all right. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm going to have the surgery in a week, but it's not going to blind me. Calleigh, I'm going to be okay."

"Ryan...I-I..." Then, a red-haired man stepped into the room. "Hi Hiratio," Calleigh said, pulling herself away from Ryan's loving grip.

"Hi Calleigh," Hiratio answered. He walked to Calleigh's bed and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Is the guy in jail?" Ryan asked Hiratio.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe. He'll stay there for another twenty years. Are you two okay?"

"I'm...fine," Calleigh answered.

"I'm fine," Ryan answered quietly, "for now."

"Ryan," Hiratio said. Both Calleigh and Ryan looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he ever called Ryan by his first name. "You're surgery will go fine."

"It's not my surgery." A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Ryan looked up to see Calleigh with her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to be okay."

Calleigh anxiously waited in the outside waiting room with her head buried in her hands. "Please let Ryan be okay," she said quietly. A reassuring hand tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Ryan's surgeon. "The surgery went well," he said. "Your friend's okay." Calleigh jumped up and hugged the doctor.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You won't be able to visit him until he can see," Dr. Anderson said. "But he'll be able to see by tomorrow afternoon, so you can come by then."

"Thank you." And she left the hospital with enjoyable tears.

"Hi Ryan," Calleigh said.

"Hi Calleigh," Ryan whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Ryan, I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too. But I'm okay. I'm going to be fine. I can see."

"Ryan..."

"Calleigh, you were going to tell me something before Hiratio came in to check on you. What was it?"

"Ryan...I-I...I love you." Ryan smiled and let out a little laugh. "I-I love you too." Ryan sat up and smiled at Calleigh. "Nothing's going to change how I feel about you. Nothing."

"Nothing's going to change how I feel about you." Ryan pulled closer to Calleigh. They had their first kiss. It was long and warm, and she kissed him back. She looked at her and asked, "Who ever thought that a first kiss with someone could be in a hospital room?"

"I know," Ryan responded. "I think I'm flying high right now."


End file.
